Innocence
by gothicfairie1092
Summary: Kyo,Yuki,and Haru have finally met their cousin from the USA that is part of the curse. Hana has a boyfirend that will do anything to keep her away from them. What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is involving My character Hanamiji...Hana for short. It will start off as random...but it actually has a plot. A really good one. I'm going to describe Hana. She has hair as long as Rin's but her hair is white with purple and blue highlights((natural)). She is 5 foot 3. She can be really random when she wants to and serious when she wants to. She has 7 brothers and sisters and 1 on the way. And she has an adopted daughter named Mika.Later on I will desribe all her family members. Now...ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**D I S C L A I M E R :: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!! ONLY MY CHARACTERS!!!**

**

* * *

**

Hana-(randomly zaps Haru, Kyo, and Yuki in her room)Now intoducing...THE YAOI LOVE TRIANGLE!

Kyo-Ok...1) I'm not yaoi! And 2) Who are you?!

Hana-(turns off lights and turns on a flashlight under her chin) Your worst nightmare. MWUHAHAHAHA! (cough. cough)

Yuki-Where am I?

Hana-(points flashlight towards Yuki) In my room...with the lights off.

Haru-It's dark...a mystery.

Hana-Oh my gosh!Haru! (glomps Haru) I love you!

Kyo-How come he didn't transform?!

Hana-(with a straight face) I'm powerful.

Yuki-(laughs) Yeah right!

Hana-Seriously. I am.

Haru-Really?

Hana-No.(laughs) I'm just your cousin from...wherever.

Kyo-Are you in the Zodiac?

Hana-(nods) Uh-huh!

Yuki-What animal are you?

Hana-I'm the tiger! Although...I'm a white tiger with purple and blue stripes.My mom says I'm the bangel!

Hana's mom-HANAMIJI MAE SOHMA!!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS TO YOUR DAD!!(yells from downstairs)

Kyo-(sweatdrop)

Yuki-(sweatdrop)

Haru-(sweatdrop)

Hana-(sweatdrop) Um...I'll...be...right...back.(runs downstairs) Um...well...you see...(voice gets tuned out)

Haru-(looks around Hana's room which is purple, black and silver)She has a nice room.

Kyo-Yeah. Hey look!

Yuki-What?

Haru-I bet he saw a pair of Hana's _panties_ (puts some emphasis on panties.)

Yuki-(laughs)

Kyo-turns red N-no! Besides...her room is, like, spotless. I was talking about the zodiac figurines.(points to a set of figurines on Hana's purple vanity)

Haru & Yuki- looks at the figurines) Wow.

Hana-(comes back with an anger mark on her forehead) Stupid dad. I didn't put the cat in the toilet.

Haru-(sweatdrop) Huh?

Hana-(looks up)AHHHHH!!!! Who are ya'll guys?!?!

Kyo- We're your 'cousins'.

Hana-(slaps forehead) Duh! I totally forgot!!

Yuki- Do you have ,like, short term memory loss?

Hana-(nods) Yep! Sure do!

Haru-You seem proud of it.

Hana- Cause I am! (smiles)

Yuki-Are you an only child?

Hana-Haha..Nope!

Kyo- What other siblings do you have?

Hana-Hmm...let's see. I have 3 sisters, 4 brothers, and 1 on the way. Oh and one on the way! Awesome huh?!

Haru- Um...(sweatdrop)...sure.

Kyo- Do you have fun?

Hana Oh everyday!

Yuki- How so?

Hana-Well...In a few min--

Mika-OKA-SAN! OKA-SAN! OKA-SAN!OKA-SAN! Guess what?!(Runs into Hana's room and jumps in Hana's arms)

Hana-(face lights up when she sees Mika) What, Mika-chan?

Mika- Todayat pre-K Billy put glue in his nose!

Yuki, Kyo, and Haru- (sweatdrop) Uh...(thinking) Oka-san?

Hana-(laughs) Oh! This is Kyo, Yuki, and the oh-so fabulous... HARU!!

Mika- Who're they?

Kyo- We're your cousins.

Mika-(whispers to Hana) Are they part of the zodiac?

Hana-Yep!

Mika-Cool!

Haru- Hana where are your other siblings?

Hana- They should be running up the stairs any minute.

Hatsuka-WAAAAH! Hanamiji-chan!!!!!!!!(runs into Hana's room)

Hana-(bends down to eye level) What is it, Suka-chan?

Hatsuka-(sniffs and rubs eyes) Suki-chan punched m-me!

Lee-(comes in Hana's room) Suka started it.

Hana-(puts Mika down) Alright! Everybdy out! Go to the backyard abd we'll talk there! Sit youngest to oldest! (there are about 10 anger marks on her)

Everykid-(runs downstairs to the backyard)

Yuki- Is this your version of 'fun'?(puts air quotes around fun)

Hana- Yeah. I'm sorry it had to get like this.

Haru- Don't apologize.

Hana -Well now we gotta outside and listen to their stories. Wanna join?

Kyo-Sure.

* * *

**This concludes chapter !!! please R&R!!**

**Hanamiji**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is involving My character Hanamiji...Hana for short. It will start off as random...but it actually has a plot. A really good one. I'm going to describe Hana. She has hair as long as Rin's but her hair is white with purple and blue highlights((natural)). She is 5 foot 3. She can be really random when she wants to and serious when she wants to. She has 7 brothers and sisters and 1 on the way. And she has an adopted daughter named Mika.Later on I will describe all her family members. Now...ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**D I S C L A I M E R : I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!! ONLY MY CHARACTERS!!**

((Everyone goes downstairs to the backyard))

Hana- OK. Now that all eight chikdren are here. I'm going to introduce you to your cousins. (To Haru, Kyo, and Yuki) I'll go down the row. This will take forever.

Kyo-Ok.

Hana- Alrighty then! Everyone, this is Haru, Kyo, and Yuki!

Everyone- Hi! Hey! What's up! Hello.

Hana- Ok. Guys. This is Mika. Two years old.

Mika-Hihi!!

Hana- Hatsuki and Hatsuka. Twins. Six years old.

Hatsuki and Hatsuka- Hey.

Hana-Machi. Six years old.

Machi-(shy) H-hello.

Hana- She's always shy. Sakura and Hakemi. Twins. Seven and a half years old.

Sakura and Hakemi- Hi!

Hakemi- I'm older.

Sakura- No, you're not. I am!

Hana- SILENCE!!

Hakemi and Sakura- (go silent)

Hana-Ok then. Motoko. Sister.

Motoko-(anger mark) Hey!

Hana-(laughs) My bad!Bro. 11 years.

Motoko- Hey.

Hana- And Lee. Brother of 12 years.

Lee- Yo!

Hana- Ok. (breaths in and out) Tht's over. Haru, Kyo, Yuki. Sit. (sits on ground)

Haru, Kyo, and Yuki -(sits on ground)

Hana- Ok. Suka-chan. Suki-chan what happened? Suka-chan first.

Hatsuka- Well... Suki-chan and ma and Lee-chan were playing leggos...

Hana- Uh-huh?

Hatsuka- ... and I 'accidently' knocked down Suki-chan's tower...

Hana- Yeah?

Hatsuka- ... and he punched me! WAAAAAAAAAH!!

Hana- SHUT UP!! Who cares if you got punched!! (anger mark)

((Everyone looks at Hana in shock))

Hana-(clears throat) Uh... Sorry 'bout that.

Mika- (starts to cry) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Hana- Oh my, God! Come here Mika-chan. I wasn't yelling at you.

Mika- (walks over to Hana) Oka-san scare Mika-chan when she yells. (sniffs and rubs eyes)

Hana- Oh. Momma's sorry.

Haru, Kyo and Yuki- Momma?!

Hana- (looks at Kyo, Yuki and Haru) Yes. I'm her mother. Got a problem with it?

Yuki- Uh...no...but, You're only 18 so how can you have a 2 year old daughter?

Hana- I adopted her. (covers Mika's ears) Her parents killed themselves.

Haru-Oh. And your parents let you?

Hana-(uncovers Mika's ears) Yup! They signed the papers!

Sakura- Hana-onee-chan?

Hana- Yes? (turns to Sakura)

Sakura-Um...t-today... I -I got sent to the office.

Hana- Why?! What did you do?!

Hakemi- She was chewing gum!!

Sakura- SHUT UP!!

Hana- Sakura. Go to your room.

Sakura- Yes ma'am. (gets up and goes to her room)

Lee- Want me to do anything?

Hana- Yes, please.

Lee- What?

Hana- Take Suki-chan. Suka-chan, Machi-chan and Motoko-chan and go watch a movie.

Lee- Ok. (gathers up those kids and goes inside)

Hana's mom- (comes outside) Hana, sweetie, you father and I are leaving.

Hana- (stands up holding Mika) Leaving? Where are you going?

Hana's Dad- (comes out and stands beside Hana's mom) Don't you remember? We're going on a business trip for a week.

Hana- Oh yeah. Ok. Bye. I love you.

((Mom and Dad leave))

Kyo- Hana? You ok?

Hana-Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine.(to Mika) Mika-chan... ready for your snack and nap?

Mika- Mika-chan wanna stay with Oka-san!

Hana- Ok. (to Hakemi) Hakemi-chan, go fix Mika-chan's snack for me, please?

Hakemi- Sure. (goes inside to the kitchen and fixes Mika's snack)

Haru- Do you mind if we stay and help?

Hana- Sure! That'll be great! Can you hold Mika-chan for a sec?

Haru- I would... but I'd trans--

Hana- Form? No you won't. Akito-sama gave me a bracelet for her. Show them Mika-chan.

Mika- (holds up her right wrist to show a charm bracelet with all the zodiac animals, including the cat) See?! Isn't it pretty?!

Haru- Yeah. (takes Mika and holds her) I'll hold her.

Hana- Thanks. (goes inside to Sakura's room)

Mika- (plays with Haru's necklace) You should be my daddy! (smiles big)

Haru- (turns red) Y-yeah.

Yuki & Kyo- (laugh)

Mika- You know what Oka-san always tells me?

Haru- What?

Mika- She always tells me that when she gets older she wants to run an orphanage. But she can't cause of the curse. She also said that she wants a good husband that will treat her with respect. (smiles up at Haru) I want her dreams to come true!

Haru- (smiles back) Well, that's very sweet of you.

Hana- (heard everything) Mika-chan. Thank you. (goes and takes Mika and hugs her)

Mika- (hugs back) You're welcome.

Hana- (whispers in Mika's ear) And you're right about the dad part for Haru.

Mika- (giggles)

Hana- Ok! Who wants a snack?

Mika- (raise both her hands) Me!

Hana- (laughs) Ok. Do you guys want a snack? (looks at Yuki, Kyo and Haru)

Kyo- Sure. (shrugs)

Yuji- Ok.

Haru- Alright.

((Everyone walks to the kitchen to see Hakemi clutching her hand))

Hana- (sets Mika down) Hakemi-chan? What's wrong?

Hakemi- removes hand from her other hand) I... uh... kinda cut my hand. (shows a bloddy hand)

Hana- (gets dizzy) B-blood? (faints)

Mika- Oh my gosh! Oka-san!

Haru- (runs over to Hana) Hana? Hana?!

Lee- (comes running in the kitchen) What happened?!

Mika- Lee-chan! Oka-san fainted! HELP HER!! (cries)

Lee- Well what should I do?!

Mika-DON'T YELL AT ME!! (runs up to Hana's room)

Lee-Oh boy. (bends down next to Hana) Hana-onee-chan. (shakes her shoulder) Hana-onee-chan. (sighs) Haru-san could you carry her to the couch, please?

Haru- uh... sure. (picks Hana up and carries her to the couch)

Lee- Yuki-san could you wrap Hakemi-chan's hand, please?

Yuki- Yeah. C'mon Hakemi-chan. (takes Hakemi to the half bathroom)

Lee- Kyo-san go get a wet cloth.

Kyo- Ok. (walks to kitchen and gets a wet cloth then walks back)

((Everyone is gathered around Hana))

Lee- Here Haru. Put this on her forehead. (takes t he cloth from Kyo and hands it to Haru)

Haru- (puts cloth on Hana's forehead) Why'd she faint?

Lee- Blood.

Haru- Oh. Will she be alright?

Lee- Yeah.

Kyo- What about Mika-chan?

Lee- I shouldn't have yelled at her.

Kyo- Want me to go check on her?

Lee- Yes, please.

Kyo- 'Kay. (goes upstairs to Hana's room) Mika-chan? You OK?

Mika- (truns and hugs Kyo) Mika-chan ahte it when people yell at her! (cries in Kyo's chest)

Kyo (surprised, hugs back) Shh! It's Ok. I'm sure he didn't mean it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Well... thats all for now!

Please R&R!!


End file.
